Saying I Love You With More Than Just Their Words
by Originalhybridlover
Summary: A continuation of the last Olicity scene of 6x03. SMUT. Okay so this is basically a place for season episode fics.
1. Chapter 1

A moan tore from Felicity's throat, her head thrown back, moving her hips clutching at Oliver's shoulders as his hand moved reverent over her bare back clutching at her rotating hips, as he thrusted his hips upwards, his cock moving in and out of her wet heat.

She could hear the choked sounds of pleasure he made every time she sunk down on him, taking all of him inside her welcoming body and it sent a feeling of power and pleasure coursing through her.

Se wasn't sure completely how they got here, one minute he was making the most beautiful gesture, giving her a key and asking her to be apart of not only his life, but William's as well, and then he was kissing her and she was walking him backwards, further in her apartment and pushing his jacket off and in the next minute their clothes had been shredded haphazardly and she was sinking into his lap, with him buried so deep inside her, she could swear he was pressing against her impossibly deep.

And _fuck_ did it feel _amazing. Absolutely fucking fantastic._

It felt so damn good, she raised up clutching at his shoulders and sunk back down as he thrusted up his feet planted against the floor for leverage.

A cry tore from her throat, her body jolting up, and she dug her nails in his shoulders, clamping her muscles down around him.

OLiver gave a guttural groan, a shudder racking his body. "Fuck, _Fe-li-ci-ty._ "

His hands slid up her back, bringing her closer, kissing a path from her neck to her chest, taking a pebbled nipple into his mouth and sucking in tandem with his thrusting hips.

Felicity keened, her hands sliding over his shoulders, up his neck, her fingers skimming into his hair, holding him to her chest, her hips never falter, every stroke of his cock inside her, of his wet talented mouth against her breast, his calloused hands roaming every inch of her back, bringing her to higher and higher heights of pleasure.

Oliver released her breast his stubble scraping across her sensitive flesh. "Fuck, I missed you so fucking much, Felicity."

"Oliver." She tilted his head back, locking their gazes before slanting her mouth against his slowly, her hips circling, grating against him as he pushed up inside her again and again. Trying to pour everything into that kiss, everything she was feeling, everything she let go unsaid from the moment they had decided to take things slow.

She slid her tongue along his, slow and tender, full of want and passion until she was gasping for breath, pulling back panting, she leaned her forehead against his. "I love you."

"Felicity." he choked out, his hands cradling her face. "Felicity." he said her name like a man dying of thirst. " _Felicity._ " He said her name like he was saying a thousands word with that just one word

And she knew what he was trying to say.

 _I love you. I love you. I love you._

Everytime he said her name he was saying I love you.

He leaned in moving his mouth over hers even as he grasp at her hips thrusting into her.

She felt her orgasm hit her hard and overwhelming in the best way, she pulled away from his mouth, keening in pleasure as she came, her nails sinking into his neck, he grunted, his hips losing rhythm and she felt him spill inside her after a few more thrusts.

She sunk against his chest with him still buried deep inside her, their bodies slick with sweat, his hands tendering stroking through her hair and down his back.

She cupped his face, kissing him tenderly, sliding her hands into his hair, swiping her fingers through his hair.

The last time they did this, she had a little too much wine and nothing had really changed but now things were different. And they were amazing and they were good and it was a beginning. Not a beginning of them because they could never erased any of their past and she wouldn't want to because it led them here but it was the beginning of them truly sharing every aspect of their lives and building the foundation of a life together and she couldn't be happier.


	2. 6x04 smut

**A/N: This is a what if Slade hadn't called and interrupted the Olicity sexy times kind of thing. Sp be warned pure smut.**

She moaned deeply in her chest as his hands squeezed at her ass, her hips thrusting against his, she moved her mouth over his hands, her hand going from his neck to his tie, undoing the knot and pulling the tie free, before pushing at his suit jacket.

Oliver hands, reached down gripping the fabric of her skirt dragging the material up, bunching it at her hips as he sat up on the couch.

Felicity took that moment to pushed the jacket off his shoulders, Oliver quickly shrugged out of it as he bit at her bottom lip, tugging it into his mouth and sucking on it.

He pulled on the bottom of her white blouse and she lifted her arms as he pulled it off her, groaning at the sight of her bare breast, his lips latched onto her neck, his arm wrapping around her back and the other cupping her breast, flicking his thumb over her nipple.

Felicity's hand moved to his shirt working the buttons quickly, moaning. "I need you naked. Now."

Oliver chuckled as she pushed the material off his shoulders, shedding it from his body.

Felicity ran her hands over his chest, taking in her prize, her nails scraping over his niples earning her a grunt from Oliver, his hips thrusting up and she could feel his hardened cock pressing up against her. She pulled her mouth from his, panting. "I want to lick every inch of you, starting with your abs."

Her words sent the blood rushing even more to his dick than it already was, and he groaned from deep within his chest, which was followed by a deeper moan as her lips began trailing down his neck to his chest. He pushed forward until she was the one with her back laid out on the couch cushions. "There will be time for that later." He pressed his lips to hers in a hard kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth and plundering, his hand skimming down her body, he pulled back from her mouth just a breath away. "First I want to taste you."

"Fuck," Felicity's eyes were half lidded with lust. "When you say things like that I want you buried so deep inside of me I can't think straight."

"I will be." he promised and licked a slow trail down her stomach as he lowered his body further down hers. "After."

His hands pulled at her skirt, his thumbs hooking into the band of her laced thong, pulling them down her legs, her heels slipping off and falling to the floor.

Anticipation filled Felicity her breath coming out in short pants as his hand skimmed up, curving around her thighs, she had the thought that maybe they should take this up to her bedroom instead of out in the open of the living room but when she felt his lips following the path his hands took up her thighs, his scruff rubbing against her inner thigh as his mouth got closer to the juncture of her thighs all thoughts fled her.

Oliver inhaled sharply the smell of her arousal enticing him, his hand cupped her sex, feeling how and wet she was, spurring him on further, needing, wanting the taste of her on his tongue. He dove right in, parting her folds with his fingers licking from her entrance to her clit in one move.

Felicity gasped her his jerking. "Oh God."

Oliver's hand gripped her legs hooking them over his shoulders, opening her up further to him as his tongue circled her clit, his teeth grazing her lightly.

Felicity whimpered at the feel of his teeth and his tongue, her hands grasped at the fabric of the couch, looking for something to hold onto.

Oliver reached up, grasping her hands and placing them in his hair as he took her clit into his mouth and sucked.

"Oliver!" she gasped, hips lifting and thrusting against the suction of his mouth. "Please." She was pleading somehow needing more as the desire built up inside her, coiling tighter and tighter, tugging on his hair.

Oliver moaned as her hands tightened in his hair and he sucked harder, before slipping a finger inside her warm wet passage.

Felicity moaned lowly, her mouth parting. God, he was so damn talented with his finger, his mouth and don't even get her started on his tongue. He was just so fucking talented all around.

Fuck, she tasted, amazing. He had missed the taste of her on his tongue, her hands pulling on his hairs her thighs clenching strongly around him. He pulled back to nip at her clit, only to soothe it with his tongue and mouth once again as he slipped a second finger into her and then a third, thrusting.

"Fuck, Oliver." she gasped, back arching, hands fisting in his hair. "Oliver, so fucking good."

Oliver chuckled against her, the vibrations jolting against her and making her cry out, trying to thrust her hips up against his talented fingers and perfect mouth. She was so damn close, she knew it wouldn't take much more and when he thrust his fingers inside her so deep, curling them, his palm pressed against her and he suck her clit into his mouth, teeth grazing and she felt the pleasure inside her snap, she threw her head back with a loud moan as she came hard. Oliver mouth releasing her clit traveling down to her entrance, catching her juices on his tongue.

A groan tore from Oliver only moving back up her body, when she tugged sharply on his hair, breathless words leaving her mouth and making his dick throb. "I want you inside me."

He let her legs fall from his shoulders as he stood kicking off his shoes unbuckling his belt.

Felicity watched him, biting her lip and even though she just came from Oliver's very talented mouth and fingers, she felt desire coil low in her stomach sending a fresh wave of want to her core.

Once he had his pants undone he lowered them along with his boxers, kicking them free before lowering himself back on the couch, hovering over Felicity.

Felicity's legs had parted instantly to accommodate him as he settled between her legs, he braced one hand beside her head, the other slid along her curves until he reached her thigh, grasping it as he ran the length of his cock against her.

Felicity's mouth parted on a quiet moan wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Oliver, I need you." Uncaring of how desperate she sounded.

Oliver groaned hearing the need in her voice, he lifted her leg higher around his waist, positioning the head of his cock at her entrance, pushing in just an inch and withdrawing.

Felicity let out a wine her muscles clenching. "Oliver."

Hearing her practically whimpering his name in need had his hips surging forward in one powerful thrust and he dropped his head, his eyes sliding close, mouth parting in pleasure at the feel of her wrapped tightly around him, her silken walls squeezing him tightly. "Felicity." He pulled back with a grunt before thrusting into her again.

Felicity cried out as their hips pressed together, his cock buried deep inside her, hitting her spot every time as he moved, her nails dug into his back. "Oliver!" she moaned out.

This time when he thrusted into her he circled his hips and Felicity cried out back bowing, head thrown back, moaning loudly. "Oh God! Yes!"

Oliver would have felt a surge of male pride if he wasn't so wrapped in how perfect it felt to be inside her, to have her so completely wrapped around him, he never wanted it to end.

Oliver felt a tingling in his spine and he grunted holding off his own pleasure, wanting to make her come again, he duck his head, latching onto her breast and sucking as he thrust into her hard and fast, one hand planted against the couch for leverage and the other sliding around and gripping her ass, squeezing the flesh in his palm. He pulled his mouth from her breast. "Fuck!" he grunted as her pussy clenched around him.

Felicity's head thrashed. "I'm so close, baby. I'm so close, I just need.." she broke off on a high keen as he tilted her hips changing the angle of his thrust. She hadn't thought it possible that he could go deeper but he did and it had her crying out as she fell over the edge, bright spots in her vision, she threw her head back, crying out his name.

Watching her shatter, feeling her coming around him, there was nothing like it and with a few more sharp thrust, her muscles gripping him so tightly, drawing him in deeper, he groaned lowly as his release hit him hard, her walls milking him for everything he had to offer. "Felicity." her name left his mouth like a prayer. "Oh god, Felicity."

He collapsed, baring his weight on his arms, careful to keep his weight off her. "God, you're amazing."

Felicity's arms slid around him, over his shoulders one rubbing his back, sweat glistening their skin as the the other slid through the shorts ends of his hair. "My name's Felicity, actually."

Oliver laughed, lifting his head and kissing her slowly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Felicity smiled, cupping his cheek, and sliding her mouth over his, returning his kiss, sucking on his lower lip.

The sound of a cell phone ringing had them breaking apart.

"Are we going to get that?" Felicity asked as Oliver's lips skimmed down her jaw.

"No." he kissed behind her ear, his scruff scratching against her skin had her arching her neck.

"It could be important." Felicity moaned, as his hands slid down her body.

Oliver sighed, pulling back. "Fine." he pecked her lips, withdrawing from her wet heat that had them both groaning as he reached for his phone that was still in his pants pocket, the pants that had been discarded carelessly to the floor.

Whoever it was had better had a good reason for interrupting them or he just might shoot them with an arrow and he couldn't be held accountable for it either. It was only rational. They were interrupting his valuable time with the woman he loved after all.

 **Feel free to leave a review. Their always welcomed.**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N:**

I was informed last night that someone over on Wattpad has been stealing my Olicity Fics and posting them as their own.

This is really upsetting to me. I work hard on all my fics in my spare time.

I work two jobs and take care of my elderly parents who both have health problems. Writing fanfiction had become an outlet for me and to have someone copy my work and claim it is own is really fucking mess up.

If you see any of my stories over on Wattpad please report them, secondly, I only post my work on three sites so if you see it anywhere else please report it.

I post on under the name Originalhybridlover and on Archive of Our Own under the same name Originalhybridlover and on Tumblr under the name Originalhybridloverfics.

If your a fan of my fics, please If you see my work under any other pen names or over on wattpadt please report it.


End file.
